


A Proper Normandy Welcome

by NakedOwlMan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Mind Control, Mind Rape, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi Goto is bored with spying on the crew of the Normandy... until the lights shift and she's plunged into a carnal nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Normandy Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt on the Mass Effect Kink Meme. Original prompt at http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3083.html?thread=6466571#t6466571

Kasumi Goto marveled as she stepped onto the main deck of the Normandy SR-2. She'd heard stories, of course, but nothing compared to seeing the real thing up close and personal. She had to admit, she'd had some doubts when Cerberus contacted her to join in on what could be charitably called a dangerous mission, and more realistically be called outright suicide. But seeing the tech on board the ship started to allay her fears.  
  
John Shepard was talking with a well-built brunette as Kasumi had stepped in, and he turned to give her a warm smile as he noticed her arrival. "Kasumi, glad to have you aboard. This is Miranda Lawson, my XO."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Kasumi," Miranda said in a posh accent. "We've heard a lot of good things about you. I'm sure you'll be a valuable addition to the team."  
  
"Glad to be a part of it," Kasumi said with a smile. "I understand you've gathered the rest of your crew already. I just hope I'll be able to fit in."  
  
Shepard let out a cheerful laugh. "I'm sure we'll find a use for you, Kasumi. Miranda, why don't you show Kasumi to her quarters?"  
  
"Of course," Miranda said. "Right this way."  
  
Miranda led Kasumi along the scenic route, showing her the various decks and introducing her to other crew members. Kasumi was surprised to see so many aliens on a Cerberus ship; maybe all the stories she heard about their anti-alien agenda were overblown after all. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when she spotted a well-built, dark-skinned man pass by.  
  
"Who is that?" Kasumi said quietly to Miranda.  
  
"That's Jacob Taylor," Miranda said. "Our Armory Officer."  
  
"Appropriate," Kasumi thought to herself. "That man's definitely packing some lethal weapons under that uniform of his." She made a mental note to make Jacob's quarters her first stop on her "reconnaissance" tonight.  
  
Finally, Miranda led Kasumi to a spacious lounge. "This will be your space," Miranda said, and Kasumi whistled.  
  
"All this for me?" Kasumi said in appreciation. "I guess Cerberus really does realize how good I am."  
  
Miranda smiled at this. "Take your time and settle in. If you have any problems or questions, I'm right down the hall."  
  
Kasumi waited until Miranda had left before triggering her Tactical Cloak. She'd seen enough of the public side of the Normandy. Now to see what happens after dark.  
  
* * *  
  
What happens after dark, Kasumi quickly learned, was very similar to what happened before it.  
  
She almost sighed in frustration, before remembering that it would give her away. She had visited every deck on the ship, spying for any events of interest, only to find nothing but professional conduct. This journey wasn't going to be as much fun as she thought after all.  
  
Shepard chatted politely with his yeoman Kelly Chambers as he scanned the world map, mining an unsettled planet for minerals. Boring.  
  
Jacob inspecting his weapons, and resisting all of Kasumi's mental commands to strip off his shirt. Boring.  
  
The doctors of the ship, Mordin Solus and Dr. Chakwas, having a discussion in the sickbay on some topic way over Kasumi's head. Extra boring.  
  
Crew members off rotation eating in the mess hall, the asari Justicar Samara sitting by herself as she carefully cut and chewed her food. Utterly and completely boring.  
  
Kasumi knew she was desperate when she found herself in engineering, watching the two people down there hiding their obvious sexual tension with playful bickering. When this was the hottest show on the ship, boring didn't even begin to describe it.  
  
She was about ready to head back to her quarters for the night when she noticed something strange. The lights above her head had... shifted somehow, a subtle change in the color. She shrugged it off; probably just an easy way for the crew to figure out when the night shift began.  
  
But that was when things started getting very, very not boring.

Before Kasumi's shocked eyes, the female engineer Daniels dropped to her knees, her hands shaking as she unzipped the fly of Donnelly's uniform pants. Yanking his rigid cock out, the petite little thing seemed to almost devour it.  
  
"Ah, you little fucking slut," Donnelly moaned, grabbing the sides of Daniels's head and forcing her face into his crotch. "Eat that cock, you little whore."  
  
Kasumi wouldn't have pegged Donnelly for a dirty talker, and her surprise was doubled when Daniels pulled away long enough to breathe out. "Give me your cum! I need your cum in my mouth, on my tits. Shoot it all over me!" She unfastened her uniform shirt to reveal her bare breasts. "I'm a dirty whore, a dirty filthy whore!"  
  
Any further filthy talk was muffled by Donnelly's cock returning to her mouth. It wasn't long before Daniels got her wish, though, and soon Donnelly was spraying his load across the eager engineer's face. Daniels squealed with delight, rubbing the cum off her face just to lick it lovingly off her hands.  
  
It was as Daniels was pulling down her uniform pants to let Donnelly bang her against the engineering panel that Kasumi decided that she should probably leave. While she got a kick out of spying on people's private affairs, this was a little much, even for her. She'd had her fun for the night, and it was time to hit the sack.  
  
But her plans were interrupted by the sounds coming from below decks as she left. The unmistakable grunts and groans of even more sex. Kasumi knew she shouldn't, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she silently padded down the stairs to have a look.  
  
"Fuck, yeah," said a bald-headed, tattooed woman, as she threw her ass back against the hips of an older, scarred mercenary. "Fill my ass up, Zaeed. Fuck my dirty cum-slut asshole with that giant cock!"  
  
Kasumi seemed to recall that the woman's name was Jack; Miranda hadn't introduced her, simply passed by the stairs down to the lower level and said, "Jack is down there. Don't pay her a visit if you value your life." But the scarred convict didn't look very intimidating on her hands and knees, grunting and moaning in unrestrained pleasure as the wrinkled but still fit Zaeed fucked her like an animal.  
  
There was a sound in the darkness, and Kasumi fought the urge to gasp as a young, naked Krogan stomped into the room. Even at his age, the piece of meat dangling above his quad was substantial, and Jack didn't even try to fit it inside her mouth as he held it in front of her face. She simply ran her tongue along the length of the shaft, smiling as the massive organ jerked and throbbed. Kasumi knew she should leave, but she found herself watching all the way up until the krogan let out a triumphant cry, and his cock spewed all over the appreciative Jack, who lapped up as much of the alien jism as she could.  
  
Kasumi left as quickly as she could with making her presence known. Heading for the elevator, she pressed the button for the third floor and let out a held breath. She wondered if Shepard knew all the perverted goings-on on his engineering deck. One thing was for sure: Kasumi would be steering clear of that area unless she absolutely had to.  
  
Just as Kasumi was putting the images from earlier out of her mind, the elevator doors slid open, and she was greeted with the sound of ecstasy.  
  
Her jaw was wide as she walked into the mess hall. Even if she had deactivated her Tactical Cloak, she doubted the occupants of the room would have even noticed her, so focused on their current activities they were.  
  
Where there had once been a casual meal going on, had been replaced with a full-fledged orgy. Uniforms had been thrown haphazardly around the room, as each occupant of the mess hall had apparently stripped naked and found the first partner available. The sound of filthy language and flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, each participant waiting to recover from one encounter before rapidly moving on to the next. As there were a slightly larger number of men than women, several of the female crew members were pulling double and even triple duty on pleasing as many cocks as they could manage.

Kasumi spotted a group of five men standing in a circle, and between their huddled, naked forms, she could see the formerly reserved Samara, naked and rubbing her sizable tits, as one by one the men shot their loads across her smiling face. Dripping with cum, she rose to her feet and leaned forward on a table, the men in the room jockeying for position before one of them won and grabbed onto the asari's hips.  
  
"Oh, goddess, fuck me now!" Samara cried out. "I want all of your cum in my filthy asari hole!" Her eyes rolled back in her head as the first man entered her azure, and she continued prodding him to fuck her like a whore, her tits dripping with sweat and cum and bouncing up and down with every thrust.  
  
Kasumi was fighting the urge to pass out. Her vision reeled around the room, catching a glimpse of a naked Dr. Chakwas through the med-bay windows, her tits pressed against the glass while the scholarly Dr. Solus roughly took her.  
  
She heard a noise to the left, and saw the door to Miranda's office open, the XO looking serious as she stepped out into the mess hall. For a brief second, Kasumi expected her to berate the crew and tell them to stop what they were doing immediately. That idea was killed quickly, however, as three naked men approached her, and she wasted no time dropping to her knees to take a cock in each hand, and open her mouth wide for the third.  
  
Stumbling slightly, Kasumi's vision was hazy as she fled from the scene. Leaning against the door to the life support room, she almost let out a cry as it slid open.  
  
Inside, she saw the quarian engineer Tali'Zorah, still in her suit but with an opening at her crotch to allow the turian Garrus to press her against the wall and thrust inside her roughly. The quarian shrieked and begged for more, using the same dirty, degrading talk as every other woman Kasumi had encountered since this whole nightmare had started.  
  
As soon as Garrus had shot inside her, he moved aside, and the drell assassin Thane took his place between the quarian's thighs, Tali already working herself up to another screaming orgasm.  
  
Quickly exiting the room, Kasumi ducked into the elevator and jammed on the button for the second floor. Shepard, he was her only hope right now. All the good things she had heard about Shepard, there was no way he could be a party to this.  
  
But as soon as Kasumi stepped out onto the CIC, her hopes were dashed. Kelly Chambers, the sweet young yeoman, was currently being pounded in the ass by the heroic Commander Shepard, while Jacob Taylor thrust into the redhead from below. Leaning against a console for support, the pilot Joker presented his cock for Kelly, who gladly lapped and sucked on the swollen organ.  
  
"Jacob," Shepard said in-between thrusts into Kelly's asshole. "What happened to Kasumi? Shouldn't she be ready by now?"  
  
"She... unh... she wasn't in her quarters," Jacob said, reaching up to fondle Kelly's petite tits. "I searched the ship just before the changeover, but I couldn't find her."  
  
Shepard shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We'll track her down eventually. And give her a proper welcome to the Normandy."  
  
Kasumi couldn't believe it. Shepard was part of this, too? Not only that, but he was planning to have her join in this madness as well? Moving as quietly as she could around them, Kasumi sprinted to the airlock door of the Normandy. She already had her omnitool up when she was there, and she began hacking the door lock.  
  
"Come on," she muttered to herself, manipulating the circuits as rapidly as she could. After several minutes, she heard a small chime. "Yes!"  
  
And just as she started to move through the open door, she felt the hand around her wrist.  
  
"Going somewhere, Miss Goto?" said Shepard, all friendliness and joviality in his voice now gone.  
  
Kasumi pulled as hard as she could, but the powerful Commander's grip was too strong. "Please, let me go!" she cried out futilely.  
  
"Trying to back out of your contract already, Kasumi?" Shepard said, grinning hungrily at her. "I'm afraid that it's far too late for that."

"What have you done to these people?" Kasumi cried out.  
  
Shepard shrugged. "Nothing much. A few hypnotic suggestions here and there for every female crew member of the ship." He gestured with his free hand up at the overhead lighting. "When the lights shift, the conditioning takes effect, and every woman on this ship becomes a willing and eager cum-dumpster. Helps the morale of the men quite a lot, let me tell you. And when the lights turn back again, all the little whores forget it ever happened."  
  
"The men..." Kasumi stammered out. "They can't have all agreed to this?"  
  
Shepard arched an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised really, how many of them went along with it. But yes, we did have a few rebels in the bunch. But the hypnosis works just as well on them as it does on the sluts, and soon enough, they all fell in line."  
  
"You sick monster!" Kasumi screamed, feeling tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Shepard clucked his tongue. "Jacob, you want to get our latest whore ready?"  
  
Kasumi let out a frantic cry as Jacob came around, a large syringe in his hand.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss," Jacob said, his voice a cruel parody of friendliness, "When you wake up, you won't remember any of this ever happened. And when tomorrow night rolls around, you're going to see just how much fun it is to serve on the Normandy."  
  
While Shepard held her down, Jacob plunged the syringe into her neck. The last thing she heard before fading into unconsciousness was Jacob's voice. "She's a nice one, Commander. Mind if I have first crack at her?"  
  
"Now, Jacob, you know the rules," Shepard said, his face fading away into blackness. "Jus primae noctis, just like always."  
  
And then, she remembered nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Kasumi had been paging through one of her favorite books when the door to her room opened, and Shepard entered. "How are you doing, Kasumi?"  
  
"Okay, I guess," she said, her voice uncertain. "I wanted to thank you for helping me retrieve Keiji's graybox. Still not sure what I want to do with it, though. You have any thoughts on it?"  
  
"Just a second," Shepard said, bringing his omnitool up and staring down at the display. "Checking the time here."  
  
"Time, what do you mean?" Kasumi said, and Shepard held up a hand.  
  
"Three... two... one..." Shepard counted out. Above him, the lights in the ceiling subtly shifted color.  
  
Jumping from the couch, Kasumi yanked down Shepard's pants and wrapped her lips around his delicious cock. Being the big cum-slut she was, Kasumi wasted no time satisfying her commander the way he deserved, lovingly sucking him off while fondling his balls.   
  
Soon enough, her generous commander rewarded her with a giant spurt of cum, which she guzzled down like a filthy whore. Getting to her feet, she stripped off her clothes to reveal her naked, slutty body to her superior officer. Sitting on the edge of the couch, she presented her dripping wet whore cunt to her commander, begging him to fuck her like the nasty little tramp she knew deep down in her heart that she was.  
  
And blissfully, Shepard obliged her, fucking her roughly while she begged him for more. It wasn't long before she came, so hard that she almost passed out, while Shepard pulled out and sprayed another thick load across her body.  
  
Pausing for a brief moment to lick up as much of her commander's cum as she was able, Kasumi opened her door and strutted out naked into the hallway. It was nice for her commander to treat her so well, but there were so many other cocks on this ship to please, and Kasumi planned to put as many of them inside her tonight as she was able.  
  
After all, what else was a whore like her good for?


End file.
